Zombocalypse
by Zombocalypse
Summary: Original Zombie Apocalypse themed story. Credit to some characters from users on .
1. Prologue

Zombocalypse: Prologue.

Melanie Brookes and her sister, Ella were driving to school in the morning, just like any care-free teen. Little did they know that the events which would unfold throughout the rest of their years would shape their destiny for the rest of their lives. Melanie, her usual over-protective self, nagged Ella. "Did you remember your history homework?" She demands. "Yes, how could I forget?" Ella says, rolling her eyes. "You don't want to end up in the gutter like Aunt Suzanne.. You really need to get to work-.." Melanie sends her words to a dead end. Ella looks through the windscreen, only to be met with chaos, and disruption in ever y sense of the word. Blazing tyres roll past the car, and what seems to be a man, covered in soot and ash. He bangs on the hood of the 1980's Chevrolet that Melanie had gotten for her 17th birthday earlier that year. Melanie jerks back, slamming the stick on reverse, and presses her foot on the pedal alarmingly. The car throws itself backwards onto the highway, in shock, Melanie notices the cars behind her swerving all over the road, only adding to the amounting devastation caused later down the road. "What are you doing?!" Ella screams. "Shut up, Ella, aren't you seeing this!?" Melanie replies. Melanie drives off the road, and parks up nearby, in the middle of nowhere. In a desperate attempt to work out what is going on, Melanie switches on the radio of the car to be met with a fuzzy, gristling sound. It is no good. "Shit!" Melanie exclaims. As she shouts this, she can hear a groaning from the distance. She turns around to see a colony of houses in an estate, and a horde of what seems to be grey colored, scarred creatures, limping towards them. Leading the pack, is a frail zombified lady, she hisses at the girls. "What the hell is that…?" Melanie questions. "That's Aunt Suzanne.." Ella states before gulping down here throat. "Quick, we need to get out of here.." Melanie shouts, alarmed. The zombies lunge towards them faster. Ella makes an attempt to question Melanie, but she is hushed. They both pack themselves into the car, and drive off into the distance. Leaving behind the horde of creatures. Melanie is shaking violently, unable to comprehend what has happened. They continue to drive into the distance. Into nowhere.


	2. Chapter 1

As the dust from Melanie's car settles, the zombie horde disperses. There is, however, some life left in the housing estate from which the horde appeared. As Hayden Robertson, a tough, hard-as-nails woman, bursts down a door. She scours the rooms in the houses, searching for both survivors and weaponry. She yields two pistols, held in a holster wrapped around her waist. Coming from a background where her Father is a state champion and shooting, and her Mother renowned for her domestic skills, Hayden has the best of both worlds. But this is often overlooked due to her hard exterior. From the distance, Hayden hears a wailing of desperation. She jerks her head towards the sound, lightly travelling towards it. She creaks open an already damaged door, inspecting the room, noticing light tinges of blonde hair behind a kitchen counter. "Hello? Anyone there?" Hayden whispers, noticing the figure crouched behind the counter flinching. The figure stands up. "Are.. are you going to kill me?" The girl says, terrified. "Of course not, I'm here to help you. My name is Hayden, I've been looking around the estate for survivors.. Do you know of any more?" The girl shakes her head. "I'm Lacey." The girl squeezes from her mouth. "They took my parents. They took them.. and left.. without me." Hayden inspects the girl, noticing that she is of a decent age, yet acts so childishly. "Come with me." Hayden announces. "We can finish up here and go find shelter someplace else." Lacey steps towards her apprehensively. Hayden hands her a pistol, and leads her out of the demolished kitchen, kicking through some more debris and rubble, Lacey follows on behind.

Back on the highway, A thin man crawls out from an overturned car. He holds his head, and blood seeps through the cracks of his fingers. "Holy.. holy.. c..crap!" The man says, with an apparent stutter. Another boy crawls out the smashed window of the opposing passenger door. "Damn, Kevin what'd you have to go and do that for!?" He shouts frantically, standing up straight to relieve the pain. "I-.. I obviously d-didn't mean it! I-it was an ac-accident! S-sorry Kyle!" The boy chokes from his mouth. Kyle observes his surroundings, his eyes widening considerably. "Some seeeerious shit went down here, bro. God.. Think we could 'jack that Porsche?" He says irresponsibly. "Indeed we can n-not!" exclaims Kevin. "We gotta figure a w-way outta this p-place!" He moves round the car and gains a clear view of the path of destruction they had caused, and notices a 1980's Chevrolet drive off into the distance. "Damn, dude, they got the right idea." Kyle laughs. "The only thing I'm w-worried about is th-that thing.." Kevin replies, nervously. "It definitely didn't l-look.. human." He adds. The pair hear a loud chugging coming from behind them. It slowly comes to a stop, and they turn around to see a large, shining RV. The door opens, and a man of great physical stature ventures down to investigate how to maneuver around the jam that Kevin had caused. He looks up, catching a glimpse of the pair. "Uh, are you guys okay?" The stranger calls out. "P-p-perfectly f-fine, everything g-great, no problems here." Kevin's nervousness is highlighted through the build up of his stutter, his head continues to bleed. "You look like you need some help.." He looks at the overturned car behind them. "You definitely need some help.. You can hop in if you like?" The man calls out. Kevin means to reply, but is overruled by Kyle's brash impulsiveness. "Sound's amazing dude! I'm Kyle, and my friend, he's Kevin. He can be quite boring at first but he lightens up when he gets to know ya." Kyle grabs Kevin, trailing him onto the RV. "Name's Jace." The man states to them. "Y'all can stay here, I mean you know what they say.. Safety in numbers, right?" he continues. "S-safety? W-what do we need to b-be s-safe from?" Kevin queries. "Oh man, you guys didn't know? There's some crazy shit going on. Like.. zombie movie shit. Don't ask me how man, something to do with a drug or something. We'd better get going." The door locks tight, and Jace returns to the drivers seat, pulling off into the horizon. "It's gonna be a long road ahead."


	3. Chapter 2

A gut-wrenching scream is suddenly heard, as a brunette haired woman awakens from a pain-induced slumber. She winces after suddenly forcing herself to sit up. Looking down, she notices a rusty, iron rod impaled through her thigh. She screeches loudly, looking up to notice a cloud of dust floating down on top of her. "What the f.." she whispers to herself. "I gotta get myself out of this place." She looks on the walls, and notices prominent markings on the concrete. The markings read "God help you" and are scratched all across the the walls in the desolate room. The woman tries to slide her leg from the rod, gritting her teeth as she lets out a wail of pure pain. She hears the groans, and tries tirelessly to suppress her fear and consequent pain. It's either this or death. She plucks up enough courage to pull her leg from the rod, but is half-immobilised. She gains her stance, gripping onto the concrete wall enough to give her a holding to stay upwards. Clambering out the room, she hears the hot, steamy pipes of the building leaking out like a poisonous gas. "C'mon Rachel.. Stop being a pussy. Just get down there and.. do what you need to do." She looks back to the rod, observing it closely. "This baby's gonna get infected within hours.." She walks forward, kneeling down next to the pipe, untying her bandana from her head. She sits directly next to the punctured steel pipe, which leaks out the boiling hot steamy fluid. She composes herself, and wit some hesitation, forces her wound onto the steam. She lets out a horrifying screech, in attempts to cauterize the wound. She promptly removes her leg, and ties the bandana around her knee, tying the knot tightly. She looks to her hands, which are drenched in blood. And is overwhelmed by the situation, she feels her eyes go woozy and suddenly falls into a trance, collapsing backwards abruptly.

"Found her in the warehouse, below deck. Think she must've had a deathwish to be down there at that time of night." A similarly feminine voice sounds. "Damn, are we doing the right thing to bring in someone as stupid as that? I mean.. we gotta look out for ourselves too Ade." A husky voice adds. "Look, I know. But at this point we need all the help we can get. There's only two of us .. we're in no position to pass up more people." A bright, clinical light shines down onto Rachel's face. She blinks her eyes open widely. The other girl looks across to her, excitedly. "Oh, look! She's awake!" she shouts with glee. "My name is Adrianna. I found you in the warehouse and brought you back here… your leg is pretty bad." She continues. Rachel replies, all of this being too much to take in. "Oh, thanks. My name's Rachel. I uh, woke up in the warehouse. I'm not sure how I ended up there." The man who is standing in the corner of the medical facility room narrows his eyes. "So you could be infected?" He says, emotionless. "Austin!" Adrianna exclaims. "She is our guest!" she frowns. "Guest? Ade.. we could be harbouring a damn creature right here in this room. Do you realise, how dangerous that is?" He flashes a menacing glare at Rachel. "Hey, I'm sitting right here you know. I don't have any bites or anything? How could I be inf-.." Austin cuts off her words. "You must be dumber than I thought you were.. You were in the warehouse. The one right below this room, it's a medical facility.. Wait, you don't know how this all started?" Rachel shakes her head, intrigued. "Damn. Bosses thought the world was gettin' too overpopulated. Wanted to take matters into their own hands. The warehouse was turned into a testing facility. A large-scale gas chamber if you ask me. Decided to put the place on lockdown, didn't care who got hurt. And so they injected this gas into the air supply. Designed to kill off people in two seconds flat. They called it humane. Wanted to get rid of the scum on the planet. Those people were just working to get money in their pockets, to feed their families. I guess that day they got more than they bargained for. Bottom line is, the tap was never shut off, or at least, that's what we think. They evacuated the place. If you inhaled some of that shit, you're a goner. I'm surprised one of the creatures didn't recognise you down there." Rachel widens her eyes, remembering the leaked pipe in which she used to cauterize her wound. "I, uh, I didn't see any gas. I think someone already shut it off." She lies. "Good" Austin replies immediately. "Rachel. You need to tell us the truth.. You could be risking our lives if you were in contact with any of that gas. I know it might be hard but.. there's no cure and we need to look out for ourselves." Adrianna chimes in seriously. Rachel looks at the two people, with a severe dilemma on her mind.


End file.
